What she means to me
by Isha-san
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kenshin really feels for Kaoru, read and find out yourself, KK , oh and please R and R


What she means to me  
Isha-san  
  
Disclaim...: What?  
What kind of silly question is that!! Of course Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me! But I wish I did.  
  
Author notes:   
  
Hello everyone! well again I'm doing this, writing a Kenshin story, is just that this man is incredible, such a gentleman with the most noble heart :) (I surely love him) so as I was saying, this is my second fic, I hope you all like it, it is very short, but I just had the idea in my crazy mind, that I just had to write it.  
  
Well everyone hope to see you again at the end of this story and please tell me what you all think of this little one.   
  
  
Well hello everyone! and good afternoon, what?, That what am I doing? Well you see, I been requested by some people (actually my master Hiko) that I should tell you about what I really feel for my one and only Kaoru.  
  
You see this is pretty funny actually because every time that I am thinking of her I cannot stop smiling, lets say that she's the light of my heart and my soul, you know my name means "heart of sword" but my heart does not belong to a sword, but to a pretty black haired girl named Kaoru, the one who has given me way to much, to ever be grateful, I don't really know what on earth I did, to deserve such woman, my wife, yes, my wife, I sure love this word, that means that she is only mine to cherish, 'oh and again I'm smiling',   
  
Well getting back to what I was going to speak to you all, my true feelings for her, when I first came to this city I was uncertain of what the destiny had on his sleeve for me, but what I got was more than wonderful, I remember the first day I saw her, nobody knows this, but I fell in love with that little one since the first second I lay eyes on her, even thou she yelled at me! but what definitely got my heart was when she told me that she didn't cared for my past, a thing that I hided from her, I didn't wanted to scare her but, what I really don't wanted to do was to gain her hate, I surely was very afraid. To loose her, I just couldn't let that happen.  
  
What? Oh that's a good question? Yes I loved Tomoe, very much, but know that I think more about it, and that recently I been doing a self conscious exam, I know the truth and the correct answer to you question, as I told you I 'loved' Tomoe, but my real love is my Kaoru, she's the reason of my breathing, when I was going to Kyoto, before I departed, I really wanted to tell her what I felt for her, but when I was telling her my goodbye, I just couldn't do it, and when I hugged her, I felt so much pain, I didn't wanted to go and separated from her, but I had to, it was my responsibility, I had to secure a peaceful world fro her, I would give all for her.  
  
Time passed and I finally arrived to Kyoto, I was sad, for the lack of seeing her, even thou I didn't show it very much, after having the kind of past that I had, you kind of learn how to hide your emotions, I remained a lot of time in that city, and one day at my masters house, she suddenly appear, I was speechless, and as an order from my master I went to gather some water, for the guests, and I don't know why I did this but I just passed by her while she was standing by the door, I felt so stupid in that moment, for not speaking a word to her, but I was afraid that if a said just one word to her she would disappear, but happily to me she didn't, some time after she asked me that if I was angry with her for coming here, I told her yes and no, yes because, I was scared that maybe something bad could happen to her, but also I was very happy because I saw her again, reunited again, I had to pass for a lot of hardships, to finally have my angel with me at last, the worst was when Enishi did his prank to me, I felt so much pain, I was lost, but again she didn't left me.  
  
It took me a lot of time to finally gather some courage to finally tell her that I love her, yes, I know you all think I have enough courage to do anything but you see love is the most difficult thing, it can give you so much happiness and also so much pain, and she is my all, I could easily live just by being near her, but thank God! I had as I just told you the courage to tell her about my feelings, I remember that day so well, I got up very early, to tell you the truth I didn't sleep so well, I was very nervous, I prepared the breakfast also very early and brought it to Kaoru in her room, I just that I wanted some excuse to see her as she was waking up, I love that face of hers in the morning, as a matter of fact, I have always wondered how can she wake up so early and look so absolutely dashing! that's just one of my million reasons I love my married life with her, because I get to see her woke up every day, and see how those beautiful eyes open, and that light that surround her!,   
Oh I'm sorry I got carried away, getting back to what I was telling you, I went early to her room, I told her about my plan of getting out for today, to which she exited accepted, I was so happy for that! then I left from her room, telling her that I was going to prepare all the things needed in order to do it,  
  
It was finally afternoon and I was not going to get scared,   
So she got here! and she was smiling ,and we started our date! Yes I know I never told her that this was a date but for me it was, we where just chatting and walking by the river when I got all blunt and said it, "Kaoru", to which she turned very surprised, because I didn't called her -dono, I think, then I breathed as deep as I could and told her, "I love you" to which she just responded with an even more surprised face! I though a bunch of things in just seconds, maybe she didn't love me as I thought, maybe I wasn't the right for her, maybe....  
But then she just smiled in that way, you know the one that makes you heart fell so good, and full, and then she just hugged me, to which I responded by pressing her more to me, but what se told me was even better "oh Kenshin I love you also", I was way happy! then I just popped the question "marry me!" she gave me a marvelous yes!  
  
And on a beautiful spring day we got married, every one was very happy, but I surely was the happiest of them all,  
  
So you see I love my Kaoru more than life, without her I don't know what would be of me, she's my all, the one that has my dreams, the one who gave me a new life and she didn't just wanted to stop there, she gave me a wonderful family.  
  
Well now that you know I have to go, because I have to get to the hospital, no nothing bad has happened, is just that my wife just gave birth to my son, yes my son, my dearest Kenji, our bundle of joy, our son, that is a part of her and me, so that's why I really have to go right now, if not you could be sure that I could pass all day talking about her and how special she is to me.   
  
But well it will have to be another day,   
Then sayonara for now...  
Oh and thank you for your time, have a nice day everyone.  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
Isha san thinking 'what on earth I'm I doing right now????!!  
I have a test tomorrow!! For Christ sake!!,'   
"So people as I was saying hope you enjoyed the story, and please pray to GOD, that I can do well on all my finals! ADIOS!!"  
  
30 minutes after....  
Isha-san: ' what I'm still doing in here??'   
Isha-san brain: I don't know? I'm too sleepy to think and function well right now  
Isha-san: ummm   
  
Damn I'm lost.. 


End file.
